Lost Bear!
by Allies Axis Girl
Summary: When Canada loses Kumajirou at school, he can't sleep without him that night. Who will find Kuma? Warnings: F.A.C.E. family, Little!Canada, Little!America, and Human Names used! You have been warned!


**Based on a true story aka me when I was little ^_^ Anyway Canada/Matthew was me and my friend was America/Alfred. Remember England=Arthur and France=Francis. Please enjoy!**

Matthew was getting ready for bed in the same way he always did, Francis and Arthur had washed him and Alfred, he had gotten his pajamas on, had a little snack while watching a movie with the rest of the family, then brushed his teeth, and he and Al waited for their parents to tuck them in for bed.

But something was wrong. He didn't know what exactly, but he just _felt _it. That weird feeling you get when you think you forgot something, but everything is really there. But something_ was_ wrong. He just knew it. Al was there, Francis and Arthur were on their way. Wait, what about Kumajirou?

"Al, did you take Kumajata?"

"No, why would I want _Kumajirou?"_

"Then where is he?!"

"Dude, I didn't take him, okay! I don't know where your stupid bear is and lucky for me, I DON'T CARE! If you really cared, you would remember his name at least once."

"DADDY! PAPA!" Matthew was now screaming and he rarely ever do that. It had to be serious.

"Yes, Matthew?" asked both Francis and Arthur as they came running in the boys' room.

"Kuma?" "jirou" says Al to help him out, " is missing and Al said he didn't take him." now Matt was crying, and Francis walked over to give him a shoulder to cry on.

"Don't worry Matthew. Tell me, where did you last see him?" Francis asked.

"At school, but I only thought something was missing after I got into bed."

"It's okay Matt. Al, will you come look for him with me?" Arthur asked. "Matt, why don't you go and watch some T.V. We'll call you if we find him."

"O-okay" he said stuttering because of his crying. Al, Francis, and Arthur looked nearly everywhere in Matt's room for his beloved bear. After checking in all of the drawers, the closet, under both beds, behind the curtains, and in their toy chest and still no Kumajirou, they decided to take a break.

"Can I go watch T.V. with Matt?" asked Al.

"Sure, but don't be too long. Once I'm done making some tea, we're back to looking. Hey Francis, do you want me to call some of Matt's friends to see if any of them saw Kumajirou?"

"I sure will. and I will look in the family room and in the hall closet before I start calling."

"Okay, thank you." and with that they both walked down the hall, Francis stopping to check in the hall closet as promised and Arthur heading to the kitchen. Francis glanced over to the twins who were now watching one of their favorite shows, Wipeout. He saw one of the chubbier contestants wipeout pretty good and watched as they both laughed, and Francis smiled at the happy boys and turned back to the closet.

He glanced in and looked around for a few seconds before seeing something white and rather large. He excitedly reached out his hand, called Matt at the same time, and took it out seeing... it was only a winter coat.

"Darn it!" Matt screamed and kicked the coat that made him lose hope. Francis rubbed his back and said, "Sorry, Matt. I'll keep looking."

"Matt! Matt! You missed it! Another fatty fell!" Alfred screamed from the family room.

"Alfred, talk nice even if they can't hear you, because one day someone will." Arthur called from the kitchen. A few seconds later he said, "I'm done with the tea. Back to looking." he said while sipping his tea as he walked over to look under the couch.

Matt and Al both jumped off the couch and looked under it as well, then moved on to look under a blanket that was usually on the couch, but currently was on the ground. They lifted it up and still no Kumajirou.

Francis had just started to call The twins' friends' parents. "Hello? Yes, this is Matthew's father. No, he's Alfred's brother. (could anyone remember him?) He lost his white fluffy bear today. No NOT Alfred, MATTHEW! You haven't seen him? Okay" and hung up the phone and tried again.

"No luck?" Matthew asked sounding like he was about to cry again, from the family room.

"No luck." Francis said sadly. Matthew had the look all little kids had when they thought whatever they lost would never come back.

"You said you saw it last at school, eh? Well did you put him in your school bag?" Arthur asked.

"I can check." he said as he walked over the the 2 school bags hanging on the coat hook by the back door. He unzipped the zipper and looked inside hopefully. But his hope was once again lost after finding nothing in the empty bag. He shook his head when Arthur looked at him.

"I'll check my bag too." Al said as he walked over to his bag. He opened it up and found a water bottle, a folder, a G.I. Joe action figure, and... Kumajirou!

"Matt! Matt! I found him! I'm your hero!" Al screamed as a crying Matthew came in to the room with open arms to hug not Kumajirou, but his brother, his hero.

"Al! Thank you so much! But why was he in here? You said you didn't have him." Al had to think about it. He didn't remember putting him in there but he must have.

"I think I was cleaning up the room after school and found him by your desk. I guess I couldn't find the lost and found, so I put him in my bag. I guess I should've looked a little harder. Sorry." He said sounding a little sadder the further in he got.

"SORRY?! Man you found him! I don't care how you did it, what you did or anything. You found him and that's all that matters to me! You are the best brother in the entire world Al!" Once again, he hugged his brother tight and for a long time.

"You're welcome bro." Al said smiling as he watched Arthur and Francis smile at him. The twins never really got along, but now they guessed they were.

"Now since that's over, both of you to bed now!" Francis said picking both boys up and putting them on either side of his waist, and took them to their room as Arthur followed, still smiling.

Once they reached the boys' room, Francis out them both down in their beds, and kissed each one good night. "I think Wipeout made up for your story, so no story tonight. "I love you both so much!" Francis said.

Arthur did the same thing and they turned out the lights, and left the door open only a tiny bit. Just the way Matt liked it. After Arthur and Francis left, the twins started to chat like they always had.

"Thank you again Al. I really owe you one."

"You don't have to but if you _really_ want to, I suppose giving me your hamburger the next time we go to McDonald's would just about make us even." he said in his 'little devil' tone as Francis called it.

"That's all you want? Really?"

"As I said, you don't even have to do that. But it would be greatly appreciated!"

"You got it Al!" Matt said before he closed his eyes and slowly drifted off.

"Oh Matt." Al said before doing the same.

From that day on, Matthew never let Kumajirou out of his sight unless Alfred was around.


End file.
